


Magic Fingers

by radioaction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mostly just Chulu, sick Pavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/radioaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by two comics by someone on deviantart who is no longer there sadly : (<br/>Chekov gets sick and Sulu helps him out...and discovers something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Fingers

Sulu could not find Chekov on the bridge, or in the sick bay, or even at the lunch room. He had asked Chekov to practice fencing with him the previous day, but for some reason he did not show up. After asking around and not getting anywhere, he finally had to bother Kirk with the question.  
"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt your game with...what are you doing?" He asked watching his captain sitting across from his first officer, a chess board present, but they were not exactly playing it. In fact Jim seemed to be stroking Spocks fingers, but pulled away when Sulu entered the room.  
Jim seemed annoyed, Spock seemed amused as he leaned on his elbows and rested his chin on his hands.  
"What is it Mr.Sulu?" Kirk asked brushing back his hair, almost blushing? No he wouldn't be....why would he be...Oh yes!  
"Sorry to...disturb you Captain but have you seen Chekov?" Sulu asked glancing at Spock whose left foot seemed to slide forward to touch Kirks. Accidentally?  
Kirk shot a look at Spock who raised his eyebrows in return. "Um, oh yeah, Chekov requested to be confined to his room. Seems he developed a nasty cold, but wanted to 'rough it out' since he was already exhausted. We're not on duty so I allowed it." He pushed Spocks foot back and ...was that a smirk? Sulu didn't really want to think about that.  
"Then I'll just go to his room. Thank you Captain, sorry again." He said quickly leaving the room and once the door whooshed close he grimaced. He knew, everyone knew that Spock and Jim had something going on, but to walk in on it, was not his cup of tea.

Finger-fetishes and homoerotic chess play aside, he headed for Chekovs room. Poor little guy, getting sick on a day off must really suck. No wonder he didn't feel like practicing today. Walking toward Pavels room he pushed the call button. A meek Russian voice said, "Come in Mr.Sulu...." Sulu was surprised when the door opened. "How'd you know it was me?" He saw Chekov sitting at his desk doing paperwork of some kind, a blanket wrapped around him, his bare feet visible under the chair. He was wearing black thermals and when he turned he looked flushed and sickly. He pointed to a table where a bunch of "get well soon" cards were visible. "You're the only one not to wisit." he said rubbing his nose. Now Sulu felt guilty. Such a pitiful looking Chekov, and everyone else had 'wisited' him but one of his best friends! Damn it all.

Sulu walked over, sadly smiling then said, "I'm sorry Chekov I didn't know you were sick. I was looking for you though. And…" He winced, "I forgot to get a card." Damn it all. Chekov smiled one of his angelic smiles, "That's ok Mr.Sulu. I am just glad you wisited." Even though it wasn't the time now the place, he still couldn't help but smile at that cute Russian accent. He wished he had an accent. Being half Japanese you thought he would. But alas, when cool accents were given out, he was fencing in another room. Even Uhura, though she had no accent, was still African American so she could get away with that. Damn accents.

He noticed he was saying nothing for a while and Chekov was staring at him and expecting him to say something. "Sorry I think I might have ADHD or something." He said laughing, then looking over at the papers Chekov had on his desk, "What are those?"  
Chekov looked back then said with a sigh, "Things I've been putting off. I hoped to get it down while I was…I was…Achoo!" He sneezed in the crook of his elbow then reached for a tissue.  
"You shouldn't be working you should be resting, Pavel." Sulu said turning his chair around and gentle massaging his shoulders. Pavel smiled and groaned, his aching muscles gleefully accepting the warm and firm pressure from Sulus hands. He relaxed in his chair, leaning forward a little and moaning, "Mnn lower please…" Sulu smiled and blessed his mother for teaching him how to use his hands in a way that didn't involve chopsticks, computer keys or writing homework. He obliged to moving his hands lowers to knead the knots out of Pavels tense back muscles. He really did feel like he was pushing himself too hard. He looked at the back of Pavels slender neck, then felt that urge again. The urge of acting on those suppressed feelings he had been having for months. No, he couldn't ruin this friendship. Plus he was older than Pavel. But those moans and gasps that the boy was making was not helping at all.

"Oh, harder please!" Pavel moaned, lightly blushing. It must be the fever right? Sulu swallowed and applied more pressure. Pavel smiled and tilted his head back, "Oh right dare…., you have magic fingers…" Oh god, that did it…  
He pulled his hands away, earning a disappointed Russian "waah" which was absolutely adorable, but Sulu wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. "Pavel, it would be easier if you lay down on the bed so I could get to all of those tense areas." Ancient Japanese technique of seduction was underway.  
Pavel nodded, smiling and getting up from his chair and climbing onto his bed and laying down. Gosh he was so naïve…. Sulu smiled (smirking inwardly but remaining professional) and walked over to the bed and climbing on top of Pavel, his legs on either side of his knees, resting his bum on Pavels legs. Pavel was obliviously unaware of this rather forward motion, just re-adjusting himself and resting his head on a pillow, his hands clasped under it. He gave a sigh of contentment as Sulu resumed his massage, moaning when he struck an especially sore spot on his back, and nuzzling the pillow in satisfaction. Sulu was going insane. The boy wasn't playing fair, using his young age, good looks and innocent personality to attack Sulus already weakened state of mind. Sulu watched as he struck a nerve and Pavel arched his back, gasping softly,"Ah!"  
Damn it all.  
Sulu then moved off Chekov and started massaging his thighs, which Chekov first looked up in alarm, then fell back into relaxation with the pleasurable movements of Sulus expert hands. Sulu moved down lower, his face blushing and he hoped Chekov wouldn't notice, but he didn't think he would. He finally got an evil thought. Going down to his ankles he gently ran his forefinger up the underside of Pavels foot, making Pavel jerk out of relaxation and into a fit of giggles, saying, "Mr.Sulu I'm wery wery ticklish! Haha!" Sulu grinned and started tickling Chekov with spider like movements from his fingers, making Pavel blush and pull his feet away while laughing and turning around in the bed. Sulu finally gave him mercy, turning to look down at the younger man, who was blushing and slightly sweating, a smile on his face as he was still getting over the tickle attack. He looked at Sulu and smiled again, "Magic fingers…." He breathed closing his eyes as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Sulu then decided to move in for the kill.

Crouching Sulu Hidden Chekov style.

He leaned down and caressed Pavels face, then brushing his lips across his young preys. Pavel opened his eyes, looking into the dark ones of Sulus. When Sulu pulled away Chekov said softly,"Hikaru…" The sound of his first name from those lips made Sulu dare to go further, kissing Pavel deeper and longer, tasting and exploring Pavels warm mouth. Soft whimpers from Pavel made him pull away, licking his lips sensually. The young Russian smiled, "I knew it…"  
Sulu widened his eyes, "You mean…you knew it the whole time?" He smirked, leaning down to kiss Pavels forehead softly. Pavel nodded, blushing, "Actually McCoy brought it up." Sulu was confused, and a bit angry. Pavel continued,"He said that you might make your move if you had me alone while I was … a pitiful puppy waiting to be held, he said." He turned his head blushing more,"I didn't really understand but…It worked."

Sulu was stupefied. It was a plot! Everything! "You mean you're not really sick?" Sulu asked looking down at him. "Oh da, I am slightly. McCoy said to milk it for all its worth. For effect."  
He was going to kill McCoy. But right now…  
Sulu lay down beside Chekov, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close,"It did work. I guess I underestimated you." He said smiling and kissing Pavel again. He could do it all day.  
Pavel wrapped his arms around Sulu and smiled shyly, leaning his head on Sulus forehead, "Just wanted to speed things up a bit. Warp nine Hikaru." He said softly. Sulu smiled closing his eyes, both falling off to sleep.

The next day Sulu came on the bridge with a cold. He sat down at his seat next to Pavel, and both rested their heads in their hands. Kirk smiled wryly and crossed his legs, "Didn't see you the rest of the day Mr.Sulu. And now you have a cold?" Sulu looked at him, pouting, "Oh yeah act all innocent like you don't know anything Captain James Kirk." He remarked coldly. He had a headache. It was worth it though he said looking at Pavel and smiling. Pavel just turned and stared at his feet, blushing. Spock looked at them, then at Kirk, who turned and gave him a wink. Spock nodded, inside winking back but keeping his control. Uhura was puzzled, "What's going on around here?" Kirk shrugged, "It's a guy thing."

McCoy opened the door and entered the room, then saw Sulu turn quickly and glare at him. McCoy turned and almost ran into the door, Sulu running after him.

"Is that a guy thing too?" Uhura said looking at Kirk in a questioning look.

"No, that is a thing called revenge. Highly amusing to those not involved." Jim said laughing.  
"I think McCoy might be treating himself at sick bay Captain." Spock remarked.  
"I agree."


	2. Magic Fingers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues...

McCoy was trapped; he had taken the wrong turn, the wrong move down the wrong corridor. Hell, they all looked the same. There needed to be more signs, a map, a GPS or something...  
He heard his pursuer catching up with him, and he decided to turn and face the music. He turned around and held up his hands in surrender, to see Sulu round the corner. Taking on the role of a man with nothing to hide, McCoy smiled, "Heeey."  
Sulu walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. McCoy waited, then asked when nothing happened, "You aren't gonna kiss me are ya?" Sulu stifled a laugh then became serious again and said in a slightly suggestive tone, "I might." It was this homoerotic behavior that made sexual orientation of any crewmember hard to differentiate.  
They both started laughing and Sulu let go of him. Then right when McCoy thought he was in the clear he found himself pressed into the cold metal wall of the corridor, Sulu holding his hands behind his back contorting them uncomfortably. "Ok Doctor, I have questions so your going to answer them. Number one, how did you know my...preference?" It wasn't THAT obvious… (He hoped). McCoy turned his head slightly, then sighed, "Sulu, remember that time you tried the moves on Uhura and you actually got lucky?" Sulu did remember. It was also the first time he realized that the vagina didn't appeal to him as much as it used to.  
He concluded he didn't might have not exactly hid that fact well. "So Uhura told you...." McCoy laughed, "She told everybody son...that's how Chekov found out." Sulu grimaced. What a way to come out of the closet…So now EVERYONE knew he was...well... it didn't matter now…  
"I guess I'll answer the next question. Chekov told me he was gay, way before you did. It was after we visited that pleasure planet for shore leave. He said although he had 'many the women at the hands' he found he had no real attraction to them. So I asked what he did find attractive, and he told me he found, you guessed it, not women." This made Sulu slowly let his grip on McCoy loosen. "So I asked the red faced Ruski," the doctor continued," Anyone you had in mind? After a small game of twenty questions, you came up and I knew you guys had potential."   
"And why do you fancy yourself a matchmaker Doctor Love?" Sulu asked smiling. McCoy had a reputation for setting people up. His progress with Kirk and Spock was noticeable.  
McCoy shrugged, "Someone has to guide these lovebirds. And I only match up people who I know have chemistry. The Captain obviously had a case of Xenolove, and well, you and Chekov kinda made itself known in a slightly subtle manner. But hey it was there." Sulu let him go and the doctor stretched his muscles out and groaned, wishing he had better reflexes. Sulu crossed his arms and thought about it. Well, now he had a problem. Boy loves girl? No problem. Boy loves boy? How does THAT work? They already spent a ton of time together, and he guessed dating wouldn't be that different. The kissing was relatively easy. "McCoy, explain to me how I would…where the…ya'know…"  
"Damnit Sulu! I'm a doctor, not a sex ed teacher!" The brunette said crossing his arms and shaking his head in a defiant gesture of no.  
"Exactly! Doctors know this stuff right? What if I have AIDS Bones?"  
"But you don't-"  
"AIDS."  
"You don't have AIDS! Even if you did we cured that long times ago…come out of the dark ages Sulu…" The doctor reminded him. Well, there went that argument…  
In the end he decided to look it up for himself on the computer, because no way was he going to ask Jim Kirk for advice. He would rather not find out what that masochistic captain considered 'fun times'. But he had to get back to work, that would have to wait.

Some time later Sulu was on the bridge, his mind on auto pilot as he did mandatory helmsmen duties. In his mind however he was thinking of entirely different things. Sulu could imagine it. Chekov and himself, stark naked on the bed, wondering where the heck that goes, and if this hurt, or what THAT did… Not a romantic thought. Girls had the vagina. Well, sometimes you could use the…  
No. Way. Sulu gasped and grimaced, then in a rather loud voice, "GROSS."  
Then all at once he was reminded of not being alone on the bridge. He looked back, seeing several questioning looks from his crewmembers. He smiled apologetically, then cleared his throat and looked back to his panel. Luckily before questions could be asked, it was his lunch break. At least he could think things over more and avoid Chekov…Sighing in relief, Sulu stood up and started for the turbo lift when someone snagged his arm. He started, looking over and seeing Chekov smiling at him. "We go to lunch together, da?"  
Oh. Same lunch break. Damn it all.

Chekov noticed Sulu's strange behavior, which of course was understandable. They had been until recently good friends, and while Sulu had been positive he was straight and had dated many women, Chekov had been comfortable with being bi for quite some time. So he refrained from holding hands or anything like that, hoping that once they talked it over they could establish an understanding or whatever they needed established. But on their way to the food hall, he wondered if the two foot mandatory distance between each other was necessary. People were walking between them. This was just weird. "Uh, you know..." Sulu said stopping, "I actually need to go to the botanical lab, I'll see you later." He said smiling and walking back the opposite way.  
"But vhat about lunch?" Chekov asked turning back, a worried expression matching his tone.  
"I'll eat in the lab, you go ahead and go ok?" Sulu said waving and disappearing around the corner, leaving a …a wery confused and slighted young man. 'Did I do something wrong?' He didn't think so, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe that night, Sulu was just acting out of curiosity, or a thought it was a joke but when he had responded sincerely he took pity on him and humored him…"Cause I am a kid" He said softly, leaning on the wall of the corridor, looking down at his boots. Yeah. Just a kid.  
"Pavel?" He looked up, startled at Doctor McCoy's voice yet relieved. He stood up straight and avoided the others eyes, "Yes Sir?"  
"What are you doing slumped against the wall, are you still sluggish from the cold? I think I have a hypo on me, just in case Jim got on my nerves…" He said laughing, hoping to get a smile from the gloomy officer. Unfortunately he didn't earn even a chuckle. "No sir, I vas just…ah…I mean yes, I feel under the clouds but am ready for duty." Chekov said with a sigh.  
Suspicious McCoy is Suspicious.  
"This is your lunch break right? Don't you and Sulu usually eat together?" He asked, prepared to interrogate until his patient was smiling again. A depressed Chekov just depresses everyone. Morale was on the line. Chekov seemed to shrink away at the mention of Sulu. "He said he was going to go to the lab instead."  
Before he knew it he was being dragged towards the sick bay, McCoy having put two and two together.

Sulu was looking over a plant, well, not looking really, sitting by it with his head in hands feeling horrible. He hated the look Pavel gave him, but it'd be too hard explaining things during lunch. He'd talk to him later, alone, in private. He needed to figure things out. That's when he got a beep on the com, and he responded,"Sulu here."  
"Sulu you're due for a check up, and since I didn't see you at the mess hall I decided you might as well get it over with." McCoy said in his usual cheerful tone. If cheerful was also a word for sarcastic. "Alright, see you there." He signed off then left the lab.  
Entering sickbay, he saw the Doctor waiting for him.  
And Chekov right beside him.  
Damn it all.  
Sulu was about to make a one eighty out of there when McCoy sealed the doors with voice command. Trapped. "Now I'm going to go to my office. You two communicate god damnit." He walked into the other room and closed the door. Chekov was the first to speak," I'm sorry Sulu, I didn't ask him to do dis, I had no intention of bothering you." Sulu sighed, "No, he does that all by himself." He then looked at Chekov and noticed the boy looked about to cry. "Oh man…"   
"Please do not beat around the bush, I know vhats coming." Pavel said softly," If you don't want to be together I understand." He smiled sadly, "I would ask to be friends, but I don't think I could stand it."  
"What? No, Pavel…I just…I've never done any of this before. If I were to mess up, I mean, you mean so much to me and…" He sighed, "You deserve better, I'm really no good at expressing myself." He was surprised when he felt Chekov suddenly embrace him. He looked down at him"Pavel?"  
"So…You weren't teasing me. You really do like me?" Pavel said into the crook of his neck. Sulu rubbed his back comfortingly, kissing the top of his head. "I wouldn't tease you about this. I just don't want to mess this up. I'm sorry Pasha."  
The younger smiled, looking up at him," We can take it slow. No more silence."

McCoy smiled from his vantage point. "I can cure a rainy day."


End file.
